In the past, an inspection system for a wafer cassette used in the process of production or process of conveyance of semiconductor wafers (hereinafter referred to simply as “wafers”) has been proposed (see Patent Document 1). In this conventional wafer cassette inspection system, a camera set facing the front open surface of the wafer cassette is used to capture a wafer support part formed at a side wall inside that wafer cassette, and actual shape information showing the shape of that wafer support part (for example, pitch of grooves etc.) is generated from the image obtained by that capturing operation (image information). Further, the quality of the wafer cassette is judged based on that actual shape information.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2004-266221